Destiny?
by Icce99
Summary: Kemana kau akan pergi?. aku akan menujukan jalannya padamu./bisakah kita bersama?. aku sangat mencintai mu/keparat sialan!. mind to reviuw?


Destiny?

Prolog

Disclaimer J.K. Rowling

Icce99

AU

Seorang gadis dengan surai abu dengan pendar hitam yang sangat terlihat kentara dengan pakaian serba hitamnya. Membuat dirinya tampak mencolok di antara anak-anak lain yang berlalu lalang memenuhi king cross. Sesaat sebelum memasuki kereta, dirinya berbalik kebelakang untuk menampilkan senyum manis kepada dua orang paruh baya yang memiliki penampilan sama persis dengan gadis itu. Jadi bisa di pastikan bahwa kedua orang itu adalah orang tua si gadis perak.

Ia melambaikan tangan dan mengagguk sopan sebelum menghilang masuk kedalam kereta yang sebentar lagi akan berangkat. Setelah si gadis hilang, keduanya berbalik meninggalkan stasiun yang di padati oleh anak-anak dan orang tua mereka.

Delka, si gadis perak melihat setiap kompartemen yang di lewatinya. Ia tengah mencari seseorang yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersamanya. Akhirnya ia menemukan orang yang di cari di bagian ujung gerbong. kompartemen itu hanya di isi oleh seorang gadis dengan surai coklat berantakan. Tanpa permisi, ia menggeser pintu kompartemen itu dan duduk di seberangnya.

Gadis itu mendelik pada Delka. Pada saat itulah, gelombang aneh yang seakan menghubungkan dirinya dengan gadis perak di depannya.

Delka tersenyum "Merasa ada yang aneh Hermione?" Senyumnya mengembang

Hermione, gadis bersurai coklat itu terkejut. "Bagaimana kau tahu nama ku?"

Senyuman kembali melengkung di bibir merah tipis itu. "Aku akan memberitahu mu. Kau adalah salah satu dari orang spesial. Dan aku adalah pemandu mu."

Hermione menatap heran gadis di depannya ini. "Atas dasar apa aku percaya pada mu?. Aku sama sekali tak mengenal mu. Dan seingat ku kita tak pernah bertemu sebelum ini. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk mempercayai semua ucapan mu itu"

"Briliant. Memang seharusnya seperti itu. Tapi kau harus percaya pada ku"

Hermione semakin menatapnya aneh. "Baiklah, kau tidak harus mempercayai ku. Kau hanya harus mendengarkan"

Hermione mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tidak lagi membantah. Delka menganggap itu sebagai persetujuan untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

Delka mengangguk. Ia meluruskan duduknya. "Dengarkan baik-baik. Catat dalam otak pintar mu itu." Hermione ikut meluruskan duduknya. Buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya, ia letakkan.

"Di dunia ini, ada orang-orang yang terpilih menjadi orang spesial. Mereka biasa di sebut _the electus_ oleh orang banyak. _The electus_ ini, biasanya memiliki kemampuan yang di anugerahkan sejak lahir. Anugerah ini semacam kemampuan yang di titik beratkan pada sesuatu. Ada yang memiliki kemampuan otak luar biasa, sihir luar biasa, penglihatan dan masih banyak lagi tergantung orangnya. tetapi, diantara semua anugerah itu, anugerah sihir adalah yang paling hebat. Sejauh ini aku hanya mengenal beberapa orang yang di anugerahi sihir luar biasa seperti itu. Kau tahu Grindelwad?. Ia adalah salah satu the electus yang sihir luar biasa. Ayah ku sendiri adalah salah satu _the electus_. Ia di anugerahi oleh pikiran yang luar biasa. Otaknya sangat cerdas. Dan untuk membantu _the electus_ , ada seorang yang di sebut _guide_. _Guide_ layaknya kompas. Ia akan menunjukan arah yang di inginkan oleh the electus. guide akan selalu mengiringi the electus. _Guide_ ialah mata dan telinga _the electus_. Tapi, walau begitu. _Guide_ bukanlah budak. Mereka tidak terkait dengan ruang dan waktu. Jadi mereka bisa pergi kemanapun. Mereka tidak terkait oleh hukum apapun. Di antara _guide_ , ada _spesial guide_ yang keluar dari keteraturan. Mereka biasanya memiliki kemampuan dan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Spesial guide hanya di peruntukan untuk orang spesial yang luar biasa. Dan salah satu dari _spesial guide_ itu adalah aku. Paham maksud ku Hermione?"

Hermione terdiam. Mencerna semua kalimat yang di dengarnya tadi. "Jadi, aku adalah salah satu orang spesial luar biasa. Dan kau adalah _spesial guide_ ku?" Delka mengangguk.

"Jadi, kemampuan apa yang di anugerahkan pada ku?"

Delka menggeleng dengan senyum penuh makna di bibirnya. "Kami, para _guide_ memang mengetahui hal-hal yang tidak di ketahui oleh orang biasa. Tapi adakalanya hal-hal yang kami ketahui itu tidak dapat di bagi dengan orang lain. Sekalipun itu dengan _the electus_. Belajarlah untuk memahami kemampuan mu sendiri Granger."

Hermione mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Apa gunanya kemampuan mu itu jika tidak bisa di bagi."

"Untuk kami nikmati sendiri tentu saja. Dan sebagai tugas pertama ku sebagai _guide_ mu, aku akan memperbaiki ini." Tongkat dengan inti bulu phoenix mengayun dengan gerakan anggun. Seberkas cahaya merah muda mengalir perlahan dari ujung tongkat oak itu mengarah pada rambut semak Hermione.

"Hei! Kau apakan rambut ku"

"Memperbaikinya tentu saja. Rambut mu terlihat seperti semak belukar. Sangat mengerikan."

"Cih."

"Jangan membantah. Segeralah pakai jubah mu. Kau terlihat menyedihkan dengan pakaian mengenaskan seperti itu. Asrama kita akan berbeda. Jadi baik-baiklah menjaga diri. Jangan terlalu percaya pada orang lain." Titahnya

Hermione menghadapkan wajahnya pada Delka. "Kau mengoceh seperti nenek tua sedari tadi. Berapa umur mu?"

Delka tersenyum meremehkan. "Lebih tua dari mu. Dekil."

"Apa kau bilang?. Jangan hanya karena kau lahir dari keluarga bangsawan mulut mu bisa mengoceh sesuka mu. Dunia ini bukan milik nenek buyut mu Young Lady."

"Aku hanya mengajari mu untuk bertindak sesuai dengan derajat mu. Tak sepantasnya seorang Lady berpenampilan seperti itu. Sangat tidak elit bodoh."

"Apa maksud mu. Kupikir ada kesalah pahaman disini. Hanya karena kau guide ku, bukan berarti kau bisa mengatur diri ku sesuka mu dan harus mengikuti tradisi konyol kalian itu."

"Kau tidak paham juga?. Ck, kemana otak besar mu itu semak?. Mengkerut?"

Hermione memberikan pelototan terbaik yang ia punya. "Apa yang kau maksud pucat?"

"Dengar. Tak selamanya yang terlihat nyata itu adalah fakta. Kau tidak penasaran dari mana kau mendapatkan anugerah luar biasa itu?. Apa kau sebegitu bahagianya hingga kau melupakan intinya."

" _Benar juga. Kenapa aku melupakan hal sepenting itu?. Pasti ada alasan mengapa aku menjadi salah satu dari orang spesial. Bahkan luar biasa spesial. Mengapa aku sangat bodoh?."_

"Ya. Kau sangat bodoh. Baru terpikir sekarang?." Gadis itu melirik jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan rampingnya. "Masih cukup banyak waktu hingga kita tiba di Hogwarts. Jadi aku akan memberitahukannya pada mu, Stupid Young Lady"

Delka menarik napas dalam. "Apa kau berpikir kau benar-benar muggleborn?."

"Apa maksudnya itu. Kau akan mengejek ku karena aku adalah muggleborn?. Percayalah. Aku sudah cukup bersabar sedari tadi. Mulut mu itu benar-benar butuh pengajaran."

"Cermati dengan kepala dingin Granger. Aku tidak mengejek mu. Aku bertanya. Apa sekarang kau tidak bisa membedakan antara pertanyaan dan ejekan?. Kau mendapat anugerah itu dari ayah dan ibu mu yang juga the electus."

"Orang tua? Apa maksud mu. Aku besar di yayasan tanpa satu pun orang yang mengaku orang tua pada ku."

"Jadi, jika tidak ada orang yang mengaku sebagai orang tua mu kau tidak punya orang tua begitu?. Lantas kau lahir tanpa ayah dan ibu begitukah?. Kau tahu buah yang bagus berasal dari pohon yang berkualitas. Kau pasti paham maksud ku. Jika kau ingin tahu, tanyalah pada sejarah. Mereka akan memberitahu mu lebih rinci dari ku."

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang bilang?"

"Aku sudah lelah mendongeng untuk mu. Mulut ku sudah kering kau tahu."

"Dan kenapa kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan ucapan tak masuk akal mu itu. Kita baru bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan kau mengoceh tentang hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal. Tidak ada alasan aku mempercayai orang asing seperti mu."

"Aku tidak menyuruh mu untuk percaya pada ku. Karena apabila kau langsung menelan bulat-bulat ucapan ku barusan, kau adalah orang terbodoh di dunia. Aku menyuruh mu untuk mencari tahu sendiri Granger."

Hermione menatap tak percaya pada gadis kecil di depannya ini. Apa maunya?. Ia memberitahu hal yang sangat tidak masuk akal lalu menyuruh untuk tidak mempercayai semua ucapannya tapi menyuruhnya mencari. Omong kosong apa ini?

"Jangan menatap ku seperti itu. Kau terlihat bodoh. Aah. Omong-omong aku belum memperkenalkan diri ku dengan benar. Nama ku Delka Yamada. Pewaris tunggal keluarga Yamada. Keluarga penyihir nomor satu di Jepang. Salam kenal."

"Cih, terlalu menyombongkan diri bocah. Hermione Jean Granger."

"Nah Hermione, karena kita sudah berkenalan dengan selayaknya, berarti sekarang kita adalah teman. Bukan begitu?. Mulai saat ini juga, kita akan lebih sering bersama karena sudah di takdirkan begitu jadi mari berhubungan baik." Ucapnya tulus.

Tanpa sadar, Hermione balas tersenyum. Sesaat kemudian, ia tersentak dan menjadi bingung mengapa ia ikut tersenyum?.

"Nah, sebagai awal yang baik. Aku akan membantu mu untuk membenahi penampilan mengenaskan mu ini." Kembali ayunan tongkat dengan inti bulu phoenix itu menghasilkan seberkas sinar yang membuat pakaian Hermione licin tanpa cela.

"Ck, bisakah kau tak merecoki style fashion ku?" Geramnya kesalnya

"Kau sebut itu fashion?. Yang benar saja. Bahkan style nenek tua lebih baik ketimbang itu."

Kereta behenti bergerak menandakan mereka telah tiba di Hogsmade. "Cepatlah ambil barang mu. Kita akan turun."

Keduanya beranjak keluar dari kereta. "Dengar. Siswa tahun pertama harap lewat sini. Ayo cepat. Jangan terlalu lama." Teriak seorang manusia setengah raksasa.

Murid tahun pertama berderet mengikuti Hagrid.

"Hurry up Granger. Kau berjalan atau merangkak?" Delka kembali merecokinya.

Hermione mendengus tidak suka. Gadis di depannya ini sangat cerewet. Umur mereka hanya terpaut satu tahun. Tapi ia memerintah Hermione layaknya ia anak kecil. Menyebalkan.

"Jangan mengumpat ku didalam hati. Aku mendengar setiap ocehan mu itu."

Hermione tidak lagi bersuara walau dalam hati sekalipun. Ia terdiam mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan pada bangun tinggi nan megah yang berdiri kokoh di depannya.

Ia melupakan kekesalannya hanya dengan membayangkan bahwa kini ia akan menjadi salah satu murid dari sekolah sihir nomor satu di Inggris itu. Ia sangat bahagia.

"Kita akan naik perahu. Follow me." Kembali anak-anak tahun pertama mengkuti petunjuk Hagrid dengan patuh.

Hagrid membawa mereka menyebrangi danau. Sesampainya disana, ia membawa anak-anak itu kepada Prof. McGonagall "Thank You Hagrid."

"Your Welcome. Prof" ia berlalu keluar.

"Welcome To Hogwarts. Saat kalian melewati pintu ini, kalian akan bergabung dengan siswa lainnya. Tapi sebelum itu kita akan melakukan seleksi terlebih dahulu untuk menentukan asrama. Asramanya adalah Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw dan Slytherin. Saat kalian disini, asrama mu adalah keluarga mu. Tujuan kalian adalah memenangkan nilai. Jika melanggar aturan berarti kehilangan nilai. Dan pada akhir tahun, asrama dengan perolehan nilai terbanyak akan mendapat piala asrama. Upacara penyeleksian akan dimulai." Ujar wanita dengan topi runcing menghiasi kepalanya. Ia berbalik meninggalkan mereka.

Hermione memandang orang di sekelilingnya. Saat itulah ia bertemu tatap dengan seorang anak yang memakai kacamata dengan surau hitam. Matanya menyipit karena merasakan getaran itu lagi. Tapi tak sehebat saat ia berpandangan dengan nenek tua tadi. "Ia adalah Harry Potter. Kau merasakannya?" Bisik seseorang tepat di telinganya.

Hermione mengeram sebelum menoleh. "Bisakah kau jauh-jauh dari ku?. Itu Harry Potter yang terkenal itu?. Merasakannya? Apa maksud mu?" ujarnya bingung

"Bertanya satu persatu bodoh. Ya, itu Harry Potter anaknya James Potter dan Lily Potter. Kau pasti paham apa maksud ku. Nanti, setelah selesai makan malam. Temui aku di menara astronomi. Kau tahu tempatnya kan. ada yang ingin kubicarakan disana. Ah, kuharap kau membaca ini jadi tidak terlalu bingung nanti" Ujarnya menyerahkan sebuah buku dengan tebal satu inci pada Hermione

Wanita dengan jubah hijau lumut itu kembali dengan selembar parkamen ditangannya. Ia menatap sekeliling sebelum bicara. "Baiklah. Upacaranya akan dimulai. Follow me." Ia melangkah masuk melewati pintu besar yang menghubungkan dnegan Great Hall.

Semua mata tertuju pada rombongan kecil itu. Dan itu membuat sebagian besar anak gugup. Mereka terus berjalan sampai depan. "Tunggu sebentar. Sekarang, sebelum kita mulai, Prof. Dumbledore akan memberikan beberapa sambutan."

Pria tua dengan jenggot seperut yang duduk tepat ditengah itu berdiri. "Aku punya beberapa pengumuman di awal semester ini. Untuk siswa tahun pertama kuingatkan bahwa hutan terlarang berbahaya bagi semua siswa. Dan satu tambahan lagi, bahwa koridor di lantai tiga sebelah kanan tidak boleh di kunjungi. Bagi yang melanggar akan mendapat hukuman yang menyakitkan. Thank you." Ia mengakhiri dengan kembali duduk di singgasananya.

"Baiklah, saat kupanggil nama kalian, majulah kedepan. Aku akan meletakkan topi seleksi di atas kepala kalian. Dan kalian akan di seleksi ke asrama kalian masing-masing. Delka Yamada" Nama pertama di sebutkan

Delka melangkah dengan percaya diri. Ia mengangkat dagunya angkuh khas para bangsawan. Prof. McGonagall meletakan topi yang bisa berbicara itu di atas kepalanya. Belum sempat, topi itu menutupi kepalanya hanya menyentuh ujung surai peraknya yang berkilauan tertimpa cahaya lampu. Topi itu sudah berteriak dengan lantang. "Slytherin" ia tersenyum puas. Delka turun dan menuju asrama barunya, para ular telah menanti dengan seringai licik menghiasi sangat cocok dengan gadis itu sendiri.

Hermione menatap tajam gadis itu. _"Cih. Dasar ular betina."_

Delka balas menatap Hermione. _"Jangan terlalu sedih Granger. Walau berbeda asrama, aku akan tetap menjadi guide mu. Tak perlu risau."_

Hermione membelalak kan matanya. _"Barusan itu, kau kan. Kenapa kau ada dalam pikiran ku?"_ Ia terkejut setengah mati. Matanya masih menatap Delka yang kini menyeringai.

" _Tentu saja itu aku. Yaah, ini semacam kemudahan yang di berikan bagi guide dan tuannya. Ini memudahkan mereka berkomunikasi. The electus lain juga seperti ini. Jadi tak perlu takut. Ini normal bagi sebagian orang."_ Suara itu kembali terdengar. Ia menghela nafas lega. Pikirnya ia menjadi gila. Ternyata bukan.

"Hermione Granger." Nama kedua di sebutkan.

Hermione mengumpat pelan. Ia maju perlahan dan menutupi kegugupannya dengan mengangkat dagunya sedikit. Topi itu diletakan pada surai coklat yang kini sudah lebih rapi akibat bantuan Delka.

Topi itu bergumam sendiri. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia kembali berteriak. "Gryffindor" penghuni asrama dengan lambing singa itu bersorak menyambut anggota baru mereka. Hermione turun dengan wajah cerah. Setidaknya tidak Slytherin. Pikirnya senang. Ia duduk di sebelah Percy salah satu anggota Weasley. Semua orang menyambutnya dengan baik.

Kembali, Professor menyebutkan nama ketiga. "Draco Malfoy" ruangan itu kembali hening. Professor mengangkat topi itu sedangkan Draco Malfoy duduk di kursi yang telah di sediakan. Topi itu bahkan belum sempat menyentuh ujung rambut platinanya ketika ia berteriak "Slytehrin".

Pewaris Malfoy itu menyeringai puas. Sedangkan Professor tampak menghela nafas. Satu lagi ular bertambah, berarti masalah makin banyak.

Ron salah satu anggota Weasley mencibir Malfoy yang duduk dengan congkaknya. "Ia kira ia adalah yang terbaik disini. Dasar sombong." Harry mengangguk setuju

"Akemi Ichimonji." Seorang anak dengan mata setajam elang dan rambut hitam yang tertata rapi. Ditambah dengan wajah kecilnya yang rupawan di hiasi dengan hidung macung dan kulit pucat. Sangat sempurna. Ia mengambil tempatnya di kursi menunggu si topi untuk meneriakan asramanya. "Slytherin." Kembali penghuni asrama itu bersorak ketika mereka mendapatkan anggota baru.

Acara seleksi itu terus berlanjut. "Susan Bones"

"Hufflepuff"

Susan turun dengan gembira. Asrama Hufflepuff menyambutnya dengan senyuman ramah.

Sebagian anak telah di seleksi pada asrama masing-masing. "Ronald Weasley"

Ron maju dengan langkah gugup. Topi telah di letakan di kepala merahnya. Ia tersentak kaget ketika topi itu berteriak tiba-tiba. "Hah, seorang Weasley. Aku tahu tempat yang tepat untuk mu. Gryffindor"

"Harry Potter" saat nama Harry di sebutkan, seisi aula mendadak hening. Mereka menantikan asrama apa yang akan di masuki oleh si anak yang bertahan hidup. Saat topi lusuh itu berada di kepalanya. Ia bergumam macam-macam. Menyebutkan asrama yang cocok dengan Harry. Tapi Harry hanya menginginkan Gryffindor jadi ia melafalkan kata itu berulang-ulang. Berharap itu akan mengubah keputusan si topi. Dan usaha itu berbuah manis ketika topi itu berteriak "Gryffindor".

Semua anak telah mendapatkan asramanya masing-masing. Acara seleksi pun berakhir dengan di mulainya makan malam perdana mereka di Hogwarts.

Delka mengangkat pialanya pada Hermione saat gadis itu menoleh padanya. Hermione melupakan kekesalannya sejenak pada gadis bersurai perak itu dan mengangkat piala yang berisi jus labu ditangannya dengan senyum manis dibibir.

To Be Continued

Jum'at, 16 Juni 2017

05.18 WIB

Aaah, akhirnya selesai. Hai hai, ane datang lagi dengan membawa satu cerita baru dengan kegajean yang tak kalah aneh dari cerita cerita sebelumnya.

Mungkin terlihat sama, tapi ini berbeda.

Mungkin ada yang kesel sama ane, bukannya nyelesain fic sebelumnya malah buat yang baru. Yaah tapi mau gimana lagi. Cerita ini itu udah nyesek banget di kepala ane. Minta di tulisin. Jadi apa boleh buat. Hehe

Bentar lagi Idul Fitri ya. Mohon maaf lahir bathin aja deh buat yg ngejalanin.

Salam kangen buat sahabat sahabat nyebelin ane. Torek, Boncel, Nitel. Kangen berantem ama kaliaan.

Kebanyakan yak. Ya udah deh gitu aja.


End file.
